


Hunger

by dornfelder



Series: Teen Wolf Meta Ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, F/M, Somnophilia, maturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dornfelder/pseuds/dornfelder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are going to be so good together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> meta discussion that inspired this fic: consent issues in Derek's and Jennifer's relationship

Her head rests on his chest, and the steady rise and fall lets her her heave a breath of relief. He’s unconscious, and she allows for her mask to slip, just a little bit, lets go of her control over Jennifer Blake’s face, Jennifer Blake’s unblemished skin, the waves of her shiny, black hair. 

For a while, it’s enough to lie there, feel Derek close and alive beneath her. For a moment she had panicked at the thought that he might die, as if she wasn’t aware of the resilience of his kind. As if she was the innocent teacher she pretends to be. 

It’s been years – years – that she was that close to another human being, so close to warm skin and a beating heart. The powers of virgins runs through her veins, an incessant buzz, making her feel restless. Lustful, greedy. It feels like she has become one herself. A tingling sensation in her belly, and lower, while she feels Derek unconscious beneath her. She sighs and digs her fingers into his arm, and Derek moans and turns his head to the side. Hard, powerful muscles, so strong.

She slides on top of him cautiously, inserts one leg between his, so her cunt touches his thigh through layers of clothing. She tugs at her skirt, pulling it out of the way until only her panties and his jeans are between them. 

She inhales deeply, breathes him in. Male, sweat, blood. Blood doesn’t bother her anymore. She has spilled her fair share of it. It’s the course of nature, killing – it’s inevitable. Nothing comes without a price, and this is hers, this is what it takes to stop them. Blood is life, blood is power. 

She turns her head toward the long gash on his stomach. The scent is so much stronger there, irresistible, tantalizing. She sticks her tongue out and licks over it, one, twice, her mouth filling with the taste of iron and strength. There is something unearthly in it, ferocious and primal. Derek’s breathing is deep and regular. Moaning, she pushes her belly against his hard, muscular thigh. The tingling sensation becomes a burn. Derek is what she needs, in more ways than one. 

She slides her hand down his side, from his arm to his stomach. Defined muscles, warm, flawless skin, not an ounce of fat. Her fingers grab his thigh, her thumb grazing the slight bulge in his pants. Skin and soft tissue, and Derek doesn’t even twitch. Her thumb hovers just where the tip must be, protected by layers of cotton. She bites her lip. Excitement makes her tremble, and she’s wet between her legs. 

She could do it. Unconscious or not, she could, he’s a man, he would get hard for her. But that’s not what she wants, what she needs. She wants his strength and power on top of her, covering her. She wants him to want it. 

She can make him want it. 

She needs him. And she can help him, can help him beat the alphas. They’re allies, he just doesn’t know it yet. He will. He’ll understand. She has seen the way he looks at her. Jennifer Blake. Of course he wants her – who wouldn’t? Men like him want women like her, slim, pretty, feminine. She can be everything he wants, everything he needs. He’ll be her champion. 

They’re connected, they’re two halves of a whole, the nemeton made it so. 

She closes her eyes. Calls out to the power she gave it. The blonde girl, the dark-haired one. The boy, so eager and horny. She had felt it so strongly, their greed, their hunger, reaching out. That’s what virgins do. They’re greedy little sluts. They’re animals, driven by instinct. All that pent-up sexual frustration, all that energy.

She’s an animal too. And he – he’s an alpha, he’s potent. Broken down, torn apart like this, he’s still stronger than her, he could break her easily. But he won’t, because she’s protected by her powers; they will call out to him, and he will respond in kind. 

She wants him awake for this.

She can’t wait. 

Her fingers touch his wounds, the blood and gore, and come away wet. She turns to the side and slips them inside her panties, touching her clit. Her index finger slides between her labia, where she is pulsing hotly and dripping. The thought of how his blood mixes with her fluids makes her moan. She wants his cock in her, wants him big and hard and leaking. 

He is what she wants. She’ll be what he wants too. She’ll give him Jennifer, sweet, gentle Jennifer. 

She gets herself off on her fingers. It doesn’t take long. She lies there trembling, clinging to him. Derek doesn’t stir. 

It’s not enough. 

It has to be, for now. He’s going to wake up soon. Soon.

They are going to be so good together.


End file.
